A Weekend For Two
by Madam Chainsaw
Summary: As of lately, Wade Barrett and Randy Orton have been fighting none stop and the WWE just can't keep up with them. So, John Cena and Sheamus make a plan to get Wade and Randy to work together. A weekend alone should do the trick, right? Oh, but things are never that simple. Randy/Wade. Warnings inside. Rated T. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know. Yet another story. However I do plan on finishing this one with in three months tops. ;) **

**Warning(s): Cross dressing. Slash. MxM. Randy/Wade also Sheamus/John. (Though they barely get mentioned.) Rated T, but it could change into an M later on. There will also be a few occ but they are only there a couple of times. Slight AU.**

A Weekend For Two.

Of all the things that Randy Orton has had to do in his life, this had to be the worst. In all honestly, Randy didn't mind the fact that he was in a car with three people - no - it was the fact of just _who _was sitting next to him. The Viper didn't even know why _he _was here, and he sure as hell didn't know why John Cena, of all people, had invited _him _to come along too.

Here he was, sitting in a silver car; John was in the passager seat, Sheamus was driving, and then you had _him._

Right next to Randy was the man who had to be the most hated person in the entire WWE; Wade Barrett. The Brit was fast asleep with his head against the window as Sheamus continued to drive through a dark wooded area in the middle of the British country side at night.

The reason?

Randy had been invited to go on a trip for the weekend with John and Sheamus, of course he had said no to begin with - but then John had started with the puppy dog eyes and, well, here he was...now regretting it. Sheamus had said it would just be the three of them over the weekend staying at a small cottage in the middle of nowhere, and it hadn't seemed that bad of an idea to Randy - getting anyway from the crazy fans, having peace and quiet - but then as Randy got in the car, someone else had been sitting in the back. Wade _bloody _Barrett. Talk about ruining a perfectly good break before it even began.

The Viper had done nothing but complained since, though after a few of John's 'don't push it' glares, Randy had sighed and went back to being his normal, "I'm plotting someones murder in my head," self. To say Randy hadn't forgiven Wade for knocking his down those stairs in the WWE arena would be an understatement.

"Randy..." John Cena's voice brought Randy out of his thoughts. The Viper looked up from where he had been glaring daggers into the sleeping Brit without even realising it. "Stop with the staring at Wade, people might start to think things." John chuckled as he shared a look with Sheamus.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Randy growled out, a frown on his face.

"Oh nothing. But seriously, stop with the glares; is it going to kill you to try and get along with Wade? Just once?"

"Yes." Randy didn't even hesitate as he answered, earning an eye roll from Sheamus.

"You know," John started, turning in his seat to look at Randy properly. "Maybe if you'd get passed this grudge of yours, you'll actually be able to have a good time this weekend. I invited Wade because I thought it would be nice, enemies turning into friends and all?"

"..." The steel blue eyed man didn't say anymore on the subject. There was one thing for sure, he would not be friends with someone like Wade. Though as Randy went back to his thoughts about how much he hated Wade, he didn't hear the sly comment that also escaped John's mouth.

"Maybe even turn into something more than friends..."

* * *

The car came to a halt and Randy looked up from a magazine he had pulled out of his bag about half an hourearlier. He raised and eye-brow as the engine cut off. They were literally out in the middle of nowhere. It was almost pitch black and the only light source was coming from the stars and the moon above which just about showed some sort of mangled, old cottage that looked ready to fall down into tiny pieces. _'Please god, tell me this is NOT where we're staying for the rest of the weekend...' _

"This is it, fellas!" Sheamus shouted cheerfully.

_'Great...'_

"SHH!" John whispered as he pointed back to Wade, who was still sleeping soundly. "Be quiet, Sheamus..."

"Sorry..." Sheamus grinned scratching the back of his head before getting out of the car and going round to the boot. The Irish man opened it up and pulled out a torch before closing it again. He poked his head back through the door and turned to John and Randy. "We'll grab the bags in the morin' fellas, for now I think we should all go inside and get some rest."

John agreed with him and got out of the car, closing the door behind himself. Randy followed suit, slamming the door shut of course, though that made no difference to the slumbering Brit. They all walked up the small pathway with Sheamus leading them until they reached the door and John finally turned around and noticed that they were missing someone.

"Errr, Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Cena asked while nodding his head back towards the car, more precisely, at Wade.

Randy followed his gaze and frowned even more than before. "No, I'm not forgetting anyone; if you're that damn worried about Barrett catching a cold, then carry him in yourself." The Viper said strongly while crossing his arms over his chest.

John sighed. "Please, for the love of the WWE, will you just go and get him?"

Maybe it was the pleading look in Sheamus' eyes or the death glare in John's, but Randy ended up snapping a "Fine," and then marched down the path towards the car and opened the door. He caught Wade, unfortunately, and then undid his belt and pulled him into his arms. The few pokes before hand did nothing to stir the former leader. Which came across...very odd. Though his soft snores gave away that he was still breathing.

Carrying him over to the door, which was now open, Randy walked in and Sheamus closed it behind him.

"Take him up stairs and plop him in one of the beds...Once that's done you can take the other room and hit the sack, alright?" John ordered more than asked and Randy just nodded his head before heading up the stairs. He stopped dead once he realised there was only two rooms..._'What the heck?' _Randy thought to himself as he approached one of the rooms. _'Where the hell are John and Sheamus going to sleep?' _

Opening one of the doors, Randy just about turned on the lights before stomping over to the small bed, tossing Wade down like a rag doll. Suddenly though, Wade's green eyes started to open and Randy froze. What was it going to look like with him standing over Wade like this? Green met blue for the first time that day, (Wade had been asleep when Randy had got in the car), Wade's eyes were all blood-shot and he tilted his head in confusion once he noticed Randy.

"O-or-to-n?" Wade croaked out, but before he could say anymore, he fell back to sleep with his eyes rolling into the back of his head. _'Weird...Isn't Wade the guy who can almost always never get to sleep before 3:00am in the morning? ... Yet now he can't seem to stay awake...' _It was very strange but Randy couldn't bring himself to really care. This was Wade and almost no one cared about the Brit, so why should he?

Turning off the lights, Randy closed the door behind himself and walked over to the other room; over hearing John and Sheamus talk about something.

"Do you think they'll realise, fella?" Sheamus questioned.

"Nope. Did you see the way Wade was? He slept the whole way through; this plan can't go wrong."

"I guess."

"Trust me Sheamus, they'll thank us later - it was either this, or the WWE would be in ruins thanks to them..."

Randy ignored them as he went into the bedroom, not even turning on the light before collapsing onto the mattress.. Falling to sleep almost straight away, he hadn't realised just how tired he'd been...

* * *

The morning sun came shining through the window in Randy's room, disturbing the Viper from the deep sleep he had been in. After growling loudly at the sun over his face, Randy rolled onto his back and slowly began to open his eyes. He yawned slightly before stretching out his body, only to have his steel-blue eyes go wide in shock.

Something didn't feel right.

Sitting up in the bed as fast as he could, Randy pulled back the covers and gasped. He was naked. Completely naked from head to toe.

"What the hell?!" Randy yelled out, getting up from the bed and quickly looking around the place. By the door was a suit in a bag hanging from the door frame, however, it wasn't just any suit. There by the door was a wedding suit. It was black with a white shirt and light pink tie, black shoes right next to the trouser leg.

Considering that it was the only thing to wear, and Randy didn't really want to murder whoever did this to him naked, he pulled the clothes down and put them on, leaving the tie out.

Grabbing the handle of the door, Randy opened it and stormed down the stairs. "Cena!" Randy shouted, glaring holes into anything he could as if it would give him answers. There was no reply. "I know you had something to do with this!" The Viper went over to the window and pulled back the curtain, almost dying at what he saw - or more like - what he didn't see.

The silver car that had brought him here to the middle of nowhere wasn't there anymore. "You've got to be joking me..." Randy said whilst backing up until his back hit against something. He turned around and saw a table that had a note on. Picking it up as quick as he could, Randy read it;

_Dear Randy & Wade, _

_I know you're both probably angry, especially you Wade, but trust me - this is for your own good. You both need to learn to get along with each other. So me and Sheamus came up with this plan, you two are going to spend the weekend here at the cottage together alone. We'll be back on Monday to pick you two up, until then you're fending for yourselves - and you **will **need to work together because we totally forget to bring you guys food, and water doesn't really work here. My bad. _

_Anyway. This is to bring you two together, because as of late, the entire WWE locker room is sick to death of seeing you guys disagreeing with each other all the time. Good luck - and Wade, just so you know; _

_It was Sheamus' idea. Not mine. :)_

_John and Sheamus. xxx_

"I'll kill them..." Randy spoke with a bitter tone as he tossed the letter back down onto the table. What the hell were they going on about with Wade? He wasn't here -

Just as Randy went to curse Sheamus and John some more, he heard the other bed room door open. _'Please tell me that's not Wade?' _

"Cena?" A small voice that could only belong to Wade Barrett came floating down the stairs and Randy sighed. _'Fantastic. Not only am I stuck here, but I'm also stuck with **him**!' _

The Viper stopped mentally and sighed again. _'Calm down. Just keep your distance and you'll be fine...I hope.' _Walking over towards the stairs, he took a deep breath. "Barrett?" He called out, and heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the top of the stairs.

"Orton, is that you?" Wade asked with his accent deeper than normal.

"Yeah, it's me, unfortunat - " Randy stopped mid sentence as Wade finally came into view, his mouth hanging open slightly at what he saw. It wasn't from the shock of seeing Wade, more liking seeing what Wade was in. The tall Brit was in a pure white wedding dress. It was a long dress that covered all of Wade's legs, including his feet. In Wade's hand was a pair of high-heeled shoes. The former leader of Nexus' hair was dry and started to go naturally curly. The dress hung to Wade's body perfectly, slightly tight around his crouch and chest, but it showed off his figure quite well.

However, Randy couldn't help but laugh out loud, earning a glare from the British superstar. "Why the heck are you wearing a dress?!" He said through laugher.

Wade rolled his eyes. "It was the only thing to wear, for some reason I woke up naked and with a headache of all headaches..." The green-eyed beauty huffed out before he began walking down the stairs, holding the side of the dress up until he reached the bottom. "You don't look like your normal self either, mate."

"Yeah." Randy wiped his eyes. "But at least I'm not in a dress. I wish I had my phone, I'd so be taking photos right now."

"Oh shut up!" Wade growled out. "Why are you even here! In fact, where the bloody hell am I?"

Randy stopped laughing and stood up straight. "Cena and Sheamus brought me here, what do you mean 'where am I?' How do you not know?"

Wade tilted his head and frowned deeply. "Last thing I remember was telling Cena, no to going on a trip with him and Shea...Next thing I know their pulling me along and then Shea injects me with something and then I wake up here completely naked."

"Right." Randy said, not really caring what Wade had to say as he looked around to the door. Though he couldn't help but picture Wade waking up naked, which disturbed him greatly - not the actual imagine, but the fact that he actually thought about it. "We need to find a main road and then follow it back to a town or something - "

"No," Wade protested. "We should stay here."

Randy glanced at Wade and then to the door. "There's a letter on the table from John and Sheamus explaining that there's no food here and no water. I think I saw an old shack and a farmer about three or four miles away, we can go there, ask for him to give us a lift and - "

"And nothing, Orton." Wade shoved passed him and picked up the note from the table, quickly scanning over it. "I'll kill them."

"So we can agree on something." Randy mumbled before heading towards the door. Wade watched him before speaking up.

"Where on earth are you going, Orton?"

"To find the farmer, ask for a lift, go to the hotel and be ready for Monday night Raw."

Wade folded his arms over his chest. "I'm not going with you."

Randy turned around and smirked. "As if I care. You can stay here and starve to death for the whole weekend..." The Viper opened the door and walked out.

Wade looked around the house before finally shaking his head. "Oi!" He called and Randy stopped and turned around to see Wade jogging towards the door. "Wait for me."

Smirking Randy watched Wade step out. Who said they couldn't get along?!

**Review Or Pm. So this is going to be a comedy/romance story, something that I don't write often, but this is an old story that I wrote a few months back. It should only be a few chapters, 6 at most. Thank you for reading (sorry about any mistakes) and if you want me to continue then please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning(s): Cross dressing. Slash. MxM. Randy/Wade also Sheamus/John. (Though they barely get mentioned.) Rated T, but it could change into an M later on. There will also be a few occ but they are only there a couple of times. Slight AU.**

A Weekend For Two. Chapter 2 : A Right Pain In The A**.

"Ouch..."

Randy rubbed the back of his head, trying to ignore the sounds coming from the person following behind him.

"Ow!"

Randy rolled his eyes.

"Bloody hell..."

_'Ugh. I should have left him in the cottage!'_

"OW!"

"What is your problem?!" Randy growled as he turned around to see Wade struggling to walk. He was bare foot with the high-heels in his hand. The gravelled path was clearly hurting his feet as he walked. Randy stormed over to where Wade was and glared at him.

"It's hard to bloody walk, alright?!" Wade glared back, their heads almost touching.

"Then put your damn shoes on!"

"No!"

"Why?!"

"Because there high-heels!" Wade's voice seemed to echo around the place and before the Brit knew it, he was pushed to the floor and the shoes were forced onto his feet.

"Now stop being a baby and walk properly." Randy said as he helped Wade back up to his feet.

A short time passed by and Randy kept stopping to look around, or at least he was pretending to so Wade could catch up. Turns out he was going faster without the shoes on because now all Wade was doing was going slow and trying to balance himself so he didn't fall over. It wasn't the fact that Randy gave a damn about Wade because he was waiting for him, no, but Randy didn't have an excuse for actually waiting. He felt sorry the Brit, he was in a wedding dress. That was it, right?

"...Randy?" The Viper stopped dead and turned around to look into gleaming green orbs. He was taken back that Wade had actually talked to him after the whole shoe incident.

Looking around, Randy finally glanced back at Wade. "What?" He said in tone that wasn't angry but still stern. However, what Wade said next almost made Randy drop to the floor in shock.

"Can you carry me?"

" - What?! - Hell no!"

"Come on, it's easy for you to walk you've got proper shoes on - I've got stupid heels on!" Wade pleaded, he looked as though he was ready to burst out into tears. The approx predator shrugged it off.

"I said no!"

"But Randy - "

"No!" Turning back around, Randy stormed off ahead; why did Sheamus and John have to leave him with Wade?!

* * *

Wade continued to hobble along with Randy far off ahead of him. His feet hurt like hell and his headache wasn't helping much either. He felt dizzy. Whatever Sheamus drugged him with was some powerful stuff, Wade just hoped he'd be better by the time they found this "farmer."

Looking up, Wade sighed heavily. Randy seemed pissed with him. All he asked was to be carried, was it that bad? Wade didn't even know why Randy hated him so much, they barely knew each other. Maybe that was the problem, but Wade didn't understand why. So they fought a few times, but it was always Randy who started it, Wade would just try to finish it. Was it his fault it normally ended with everyone else getting in the way?

In all honesty, Wade liked Randy. The Viper was a good wrestler, took Wade out a few times with the RKO. He had great friends and was...well, handsome. And it was no secret to all of Wade's friends (Heath and Drew) that Wade had a crush on Randy, though he tried to hide it the best he could.

"Bloody viper..." Wade muttered, picking up the dress so he could at least see his feet. The white laced shoes were a size too small (like the dress) Wade was surprised that they actually fit him and he didn't look like the Hulk. _'When I see Sheamus again, I'm going to rip his head off his shoulders; how dare he put me in a dress. The perverted git probably thought I'd look good in it.' _

Wade was so lost in his thoughts that he never realised he was still walking until he banged into something - more like someone - and ended up falling to the hard ground. Closing his eyes for impact, Wade whined, he felt as though he'd just walked into a steel pole. As if he needed anymore pain delivered to his body. Lifting himself up onto his elbows, Wade opened his eyes, only to feel his face go red as he saw Randy staring straight at him.

"What?!" Wade yelled, not liking his face being redder than a cherry. "First you want me to keep up, then you stand there and I end up walking into you!" Maybe the reason they fought so much was because all Wade did around Randy was blush, and Wade would do anything to prove that he wasn't like a stupid high school girl. So maybe it wasn't just Randy who started the fights... "What are you staring at?!" Wade shouted out again, feeling his cheeks flush more and more.

Randy continued to stare for a few minutes before finally looking to the side, glaring off into the distance. "Shut up..." The Viper said in a low tone before walking over to Wade, placing his arms under the Brit's legs and across his back.

"W-what are you doing O-orton?" Wade cursed himself for stuttering before almost yelping out when Randy picked him up.

The viper glared at Wade. "If you dare say a word of this to anyone - I'll kill you - understand?" All Wade managed to do was nod his head before burying his face in a poofy part of the white dress that was around the neck part. He was sure that if Randy's hand got any closer to his ass, he would faint. It probably wasn't the best idea to be carried by your crush...

* * *

_'Stupid Brit. Asking to be carried like thIs. Stupid. I can't stand the man. He's stupid, has a stupid accent and a stupid face. I swear I'll kill both John and Sheamus for this.'_ Randy thought as he walked into a wooded area, Wade Barrett firmly in his arms. Like a princess in distress. They hadn't spoken to each other, though Randy did notice Wade's face changing colour now and then to red and even redder, it was as though the former bare knuckled fighter was having an argument in his head. Randy couldn't be sure, but he thought it may have been a blush, one that was fighting its way over his face.

_'He's kinda cute when he's blushing - ' _Randy mentally slapped himself. He did not just think that. Shaking his head, Randy continued to walk, he was rather thankful that Wade didn't weigh that much so it barely took anything for him to carry the Brit. Looking down, Randy's steel-blue eyes graced over Wade's body, most of it covered by the dress. A part of his mind started to picture the s'morning when Wade woke up naked. _'Stop thinking like that, God damn it.'_

This was going to be a long weekend.

**Review Or Pm. Cheers for the review Krazylicious (it means a lot) and you AngelEyes2012 (I know I've thanked you before, but thought I should do it again) Anyway. Sorry about the mistakes, and I think there will be six chapters to this story. B)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning(s): Cross dressing. Slash. MxM. Randy/Wade also Sheamus/John. (Though they barely get mentioned.) Rated T, but it could change into an M later on. There will also be a few occ but they are only there a couple of times. Slight AU. This chapter is a bit rushed. Sorry. X(**

A Weekend For Two. Chapter 3 : Midnight Horrors.

It was official. Randy Orton was lost. Somehow he had ended up straying from the gravelled path that they had been following earlier and now found himself in a heavily wooded area, strange sounds echoing from the trees - it also didn't help that it was pitch black and fog seemed to loom over the place.

It was dark, cold and Wade...well, he was snoring softly into Randy's shoulder; the Brit had fell asleep about an hour ago. The noise coming from Wade was not helping anything as a rustle came from behind Randy.

The Viper stopped dead in his tracks, hoping that the sound was just his mind playing tricks on him; it was late, he was tired...just hearing things...right?

However, the sound happened again and Randy decided it was best to check it out - just in case. And there was no better way of doing that then tossing Wade into the bushes where the noise was coming from... or to wake him up. Though the first option sounded better to Randy, he regrettably started to shake Wade.

"Barrett..."

Nothing.

"Wake up, Barrett." Randy growled out in a whisper, hearing the noise continue. It didn't sound like another human, it sounded bigger...

"Damn it, Barrett!" Randy yelled, dropping Wade from his arms onto the dirty ground. A hiss escaped Wade's mouth and the Brit jumped awake, rubbing his eyes with the back of his arm.

"What the bloody hell was that about Rand - " Wade never got the chance to finish as the approx predator shoved his hand over his mouth. "Mmptt?!"

Glaring at Wade, Randy placed a finger over his own lips, giving the sign to be quiet. The noise seemed to echo around the trees and Wade's green eyes shot to either side of himself, trying to see where it came from.

"Did you hear that?" Randy whispered, waiting for Wade to nod his head before removing his hand.

"What was that?" Wade asked, slowly standing up. For the first time he forgot he was actually in a wedding dress.

Randy shook his head, glancing around the forest - but it was too dark and foggy to see anything.

"Where are we?"

"Hell if I know..." Randy responded as a low creek was heard.

"How do you not know? I thought you was going to the farmer?!" Wade glared at Randy, pushing him slightly.

"If you didn't notice Wade, it's too dark to see a damn thing and I'm not from around here; so sorry I got us lost, Princess." The Viper snapped, only stopping when Wade looked to the ground.

_Snap. _

Both of the WWE superstars looked at each other.

"What if it's a murderer?" Wade asked, standing closer to Randy than necessary.

"Then he'll kill the weakest frist, good luck Barrett."

"Randy!"

"I'm joking," Randy smirked at seeing the look on Wade's face. He hadn't been joking, but the former bare knuckled fighter didn't need to know that. "What would a murderer be doing out here this late?"

"Oh, I don't know," The Brit replied, looking more like a sacred girl instead of a former bare knuckled fighter. "Maybe he's trying to bury his next victim and we interrupted him?!"

The approx predator looked at Wade with a rather shocked expression. "1, you watch too much tv. 2, you're acting like a sacred high school girl - it's annoying. And 3, the sounds coming from something heavy, so unless our killers a 8ft, 60 stone murderer - I don't think it's him."

Wade was silent, looking a bit embarrassed. "Do we have to check it out? Can't we just pretend we never heard it?"

"What do you think?" Randy rolled his eyes as Wade whined slightly. It was kinda cute how he was acting, and Randy's gotta admit, he doesn't mind the feeling of being the protector. "Look, if it bothers you that much; you can stay here and I'll go check it out..."

As if acting like his seen a ghost, Wade bolted behind a tree and poked his head out. "Good luck, Orton." Wade shood him off. _'Be careful, you bloody Viper...'_

Sighing, Randy walked over to where the sound had come from. It was a tangled mess of trees and bushes, and suddenly, something jumped out. The Viper recoiled as quick as he could, landing on the ground to watch the wild beast run away. It was a horse.

Growling out while wiping his trousers that had mud all over them, Randy stood up. "Stupid, wild animal!"

The light echo of laughter coming from the trees didn't help the Vipers ego.

"Aw, what's the matter Orton?" The former leader of Nexus giggled. "Scared of a horse?"

"Now who's singing a new tune," Randy walked past Wade, the Brit following. "Before you practically wanted me to hold your damn hand..."

Wade stopped suddenly, ignoring the other man. "What was that?" Wade asked, tilting his head to the side as if it would help him hear better. In the far distance, there was another noise, one that sounded like yelling.

"Heck, you were even hiding behind a tree." Randy continued to grumbled.

"Orton..."

"You probably would have pissed the damn knickers you wear - "

"RANDY!" Wade yelled, getting the approx predators attention.

"What?!"

"I think I just heard a gunshot..."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Nice try, Barrett, but I'm not a coward like you; I don't scare easily - "

_" - get away!" _A voice yelled in the distance._"__Get away from here!" _

_Bang! _

A loud gunshot rang out around the forest. Wade jumped and Randy tried to focus on where the sound had come from.

_" - Ahhh!" _It wasn't a scream of pain, but a scream of anger and another gunshot echoed out.

Steel blue eyes met a gleaming green.

"Maybe we should try and find a way out of here..." Randy suggested, pulling Wade along, not bothering to care about how close they were to each other. He didn't fancy meeting a pissed off bloke with a rifle tonight, they needed to find a safe place to stay, and then find a way out of here in the morning.

Little did either of the two superstars know; the wind had changed and they were heading straight for where the gunshots had came from...

**Review Or Pm. The next chapter is where Randy and Wade get closer, or "more" closer than they are now. Cheers for the reviews, sorry about all/any mistakes. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning(s): Cross dressing. Slash. MxM. Randy/Wade also Sheamus/John. (Though they barely get mentioned.) Rated T, but it could change into an M later on. There will also be a few occ but they are only there a couple of times. Slight AU. This chapter is a bit rushed. Sorry. X(**

A Weekend For Two. Chapter 4 : One Day Left.

Randy and Wade were sitting by a tree, it was still dark - giving the impression that it was about 1am in the morning. Neither could sleep, Wade was resting against Randy's chest, and Randy had one arm tightly around Wade's shivering form.

It was cold, the wind was so strong it almost knocked some of the trees down. The muddy ground wasn't helping anything either. Both the Viper's clothes and Wade's were covered in mud, more on Wade, but he was in a pure white wedding dress.

"Randy?" Wade's voice was soft as he looked up while still leaning against the former world heavyweight champion.

"What now?" Randy grumbled, shifting slightly where he sat.

"Why do you hate me so much?" It wasn't a question that the approx predator had been expecting and he was a little taken back by it.

Why did he hate Wade some much?

"...You're annoying. You always get red in the face whenever I'm close to you. You're too cocky. You always dress like your going to have tea with the Queen. You're a snob. And you act girly sometimes, heck; are you even bothered that you're in a wedding dress? A normal man would be." Randy finished, pulling his arm away from Wade who sat up properly, looking really uncomfortable.

"Wow, Orton; there's no beating round the bush with you, is there?" Wade half chuckled while looking as though he wanted to cry. "I'm sorry," Wade mumbled, wiping his eyes. "I didn't know you saw me that way."

"How did you expect me to see you?" Randy scowled. "I hate you. I can't stand the way you act around me, and if you're the same way with me as everyone else; then no wonder you don't have many friends."

Wade shuddered slightly, placing his head in his hands; he thought that Randy may have understood what he was getting at. Instead, Wade felt as though he should curl up into a pit and die. "Do you have no other emotion than anger?" Wade snapped back. "Or were you never held as a baby? Because you are the most emotionless person I have ever met."

The tall English-born superstar stood up, glaring daggers into Randy who was glaring back just as harshly.

"What the hell, Barr - " Before Randy could continue, Wade told him to shut up.

"Do you want to know why I'm that way around you? I get red in the face around you Orton because I like you. I'm cocky and arrogant because I thought that if there was ever a chance with us you wouldn't want a weakling. I dress well to impress because I thought you'd notice me more. I'm a snob because I don't want people to know that I'm gay so I act that way because I'm afraid of losing people when they find out about me. And I'm so sorry that I just can't cut off my emotions like you can!" Wade yelled before turning around and walking away.

For the first time in a long time, Randy was speechless. Without even realising, the Viper stood up and was already chasing after the fleeing Brit.

"How was I supposed to know?!" Randy growled as he tried to keep up with Wade.

"Just leave me alone, Randy!" Wade sobbed out, stepping through more mud than normal.

"...Wade!" Randy finally caught up, grabbing Wade's arm to stop him. "...I'm sorry, okay?" The approx predator saw blood-shot eyes. It was clear that Wade was trying not to make eye contact but was failing. A shimmer of tears graced the former leader of Nexus' face and slowly Randy wiped the tears away. "Sorry..." Was the only word he could muster as he leaned closer for some un known reason, his lips mere inches from Wade's.

"Please," Wade said, moving back a little. "Just leave me alone." _'Don't do something you can't finish, Orton...' _Wade pulled away. Suddenly though, Wade fall back with a yelp and Randy just about reached for him before they both tumbled down a small hill-side into a lake.

Gasping for air, Wade emerged first, soon followed by Randy who held up his arms. "Whoo!" He cheered, a goofy grin on the normally serious mans face. "Let's do that again." Rubbing a hand over his face, Randy turned to look at Wade, only to find he wasn't there. "Wade?" Randy heared splashes of water and turned to see a lake side off in the distance, something white and puffy clambering onto it. _'Wade...' _

Sighing heavy, Randy slowly made his way over. Maybe he had been a little harsh. He may hate Wade, but he didn't know why in all honesty. He was annoying, right? He kept going red whenever Randy was near, even if it was kinda cute. Randy stopped in the water, watching as Wade curled himself into a ball. _'Wait, picturing Wade nude, thinking his cute...Damn it...' _Randy frowned deeply. _'Great, I do like him more than I should...'_

|/\./\|

Wade sat on the dirty floor. Wet, freezing and miscrable. What did he ever do to deserve this? Sheamus and John were probably laughing at him right now, they probably bugged the whole place. Wade sighed, resting his head in his hands after curling into a tight ball. He hated this stupid wedding dress, he hated that he just told Randy he was gay, he hated that it was cold and he hated that he was soaking. He hated it all.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" Wade croaked out, looking up at the midnight sky.

However, Wade suddenly felt something cold, like metal, rub against his cheek. Snapping his head around, Wade came face to face with a rife gun. Wide green eyes glanced up to see two men, one old with wool like grey hair, and the other only about 28, big and stupid looking. Like a tall, well-built, Heath Slater.

"Aw," the elder smiled, showing almost no teeth. "Now why would a pretty little doll-like you wanna be left alone in a place like this?" He chuckled, nudging the gun closer to Wade's face, making the Brit whimper.

"Yeah!" The dumb looking one grinned. "A pretty little thing like you shouldn't be out in the woods at this time," He leant down, whispering into Wade's ear. "There be creeps and wild animal in this here woods..."

Before Wade could utter a word, he was pulled to his feet and tossed over the younger ones shoulder. "We're gonna get you nice and warm now, don't you worry." The elder slapped Wade's arse before laughing loudly.

"Randy!" Wade shouted, but his vision only met darkness of the night, and his eyes filed with fear and panic; Had Randy left him?

**Review Or Pm. I am so sorry about not updating sooner but my life's been a living hell over the past few weeks. Thank you for the reviews/followers/faves, and I'm sorry about all the mistakes and the rushed chapter but I haven't wrote anything in ages. :'(**


End file.
